Riot Ranger
"Don't want any trouble here." - Riot Ranger subduing a suspect - Serving as main infantry along with their counterparts known as the Marine, the Riot Ranger 'is the soldier of the 'US-Task Forces which takes roles for taking on enemy infantry, Riot Rangers are also good in taking on roles dealing with enemy units in garrisoned buildings and crowd control tasks. Utilising a M20 Bushmaster ACR Rifle fitted with a M203 Launcher which can launch M84 Flashbangs rather than using the traditional M4A1 Carbine, Riot Ranger regiments are part of the USA's military police Unit in their role in their war against terrorism, serving key roles in combating enemy aggression since their first deployments during the Libyan Civil Uprising towards the South American Civil War, Riot Rangers serve as the master assets towards dealing with head-on enemies and hostile infantry thanks to better protection with riot gear along with a shield, they also recieve additional combat training. Service History The Riot Ranger program was a multi-purpose program which started off the United States in 2014, this type of training program allows the current Rangers in the USA's forces to utilise ways on dealing with riots and dealing with dangerous suspects; the first service of Riot Rangers began two years prior to the First Eurasian Conflict, being trained in Fort Bradley in New York City. From the success of this program, the Riot Ranger unit was added into the United States' main armed forces when things get rough. The training of this new type of Ranger includes immediate flashbang use, training on how to use a Riot Shield and even deflecting projectiles at them and taking less damage. Thanks to the success and funding of the new Riot Ranger force, their line of work began on the frontline ensuring civilians are free of terrorist occupation and corruption. Roles Undertaken In the Riot Ranger Regiment, the participants who join the new regiment in favour of keeping the peace has various roles to integrate when they are being attacked by anyone who is causing trouble. These tatics also help out when dealing with terrorist threats on the battlerfield, the roles are known to be utilised by many Riot Rangers when ordered. * Armed Combat Roles - Standard issue combat training to the Riot Ranger Candidate allows them to utilise their weapons to the best of their ability, their first assignments are mostly dealing with enemy units by default using their ACR Rifles for defensive purposes. * Subdue and Arrest - This role allows the Riot Ranger Candidate to subdue a suspected soldier who has a warrent for terrorism and arrest them, before the arrest can be made, the candidate must confirm the warrent given first. Flashbang Grenades can be utilised if a suspect is trying to evade arrest, they can be used as long as protective eyewear is used. * Riot Control - In the case a Riot breaks out, all Riot Rangers must utilise their riot shields to deflect any incoming objects. Three or four Rangers can use flashbang grenades and whilst the rest of the group has their shields up to deflect anything thrown at them, protective eyewear must be used to ensure the Ranger isn't blinded by the grenade. Wars Participated The Riot Ranger Regiment was first utilised in Riot Control before the First Eurasian Conflict, all-thou their skills and training is vital to their combat role in the conflicts they tackle, Riot Rangers have been common with USMC forces in securing peace in war affected locations. Currently of now, the United States have recorded the use of Riot Rangers in the following conflicts. Libyan Civil Uprising See 'Libyan Civil Uprising'' To be added... First Eurasian Conflict See 'First Eurasian Conflict'' To be added... Kalini Crisis See 'Kalini Crisis'' To be added... Second Eurasian Conflict See 'Second Eurasian Conflict'' To be added... South American Civil War See 'South American Civil War'' To be added... Infantry Counterparts There are other types of infantry which are known as counterparts to the Riot Ranger units, but some of these have different training in combat. Good use of training were recorded by the '''Allied Nations, infantry below have been listed as counterparts of the Riot Ranger during the conflicts the USTF tackled. * Red Guard - Main soldiers in the Iron Dragon PLA, the Red Guard battalions in the Peoples Liberation Army can utilise 5-Round Rifles or a Bullpup Rifles, the weapons also feature some attachments like a Bayonet or a Grenade Launcher * RPD Rebel - Fighters of the Global Liberation Resistance, first trained from former Rebels in the GLA after the First Eurasian Conflict, the RPD Rebel can take on enemy infantry and aircraft at the same time, making them multi-role infantry and they also come with Molotov Cocktails for anti-personnel use. * Rookie Blue Helmet - Enlisted soldiers from the United States utilising an FN-FAL Rifle along with an M870 Remington together, the Rookies of the Company of Liberty are main frontline soldiers for dealing with various threats. They work together with Tankgunner operatives. * Conscript - Frontline operatives going equipped with AK-107 rifles and a flak vest for personal defense, Concripts are currently known to be used by the Forth Reich of Yuri as basic infantry; originating from Yuri's New Russia, the Conscript is known to a bigger force when there are 8 or 16 together on patrol. * Osman Security Team - Consisting of four ranks from anti-infantry to anti-garrison, the Osman Security Team consists of Mercenaries working for the Security Unit is currently enlisted with the Eurasian Commonwealth Security Network's main forces, comes equipped with different weapons. * Ward - Fast scout operatives working in the New Andes Armada, whilst young and pumped up with work at the gym and sports instead of using drugs, Wards are equipped with Scatterguns and known to be drinking lots of water whilst on patrol warming up for attack runs, they are known to outrun enemy tanks. Behind the Scenes * Riot Rangers serve as the USA's basic anti-infantry unit, going in equipped with an ACR and Flashbang Launcher, by default from now on, rather than waiting to get an upgrade to us Flashbangs, they are now classed as another default weapon along with his combat rifle. * They are based off the original Ranger from C&C Generals, the Riot Ranger also takes inspiration from the Red Alert 3 Allies Peacekeeper; which instead a Shotgun uses an ACR with a Grenade Launcher, similar to ones utilised on the USA's most common weapon, the M4A1 Carbine. Category:Units Category:Units of the United States Task Forces Category:Infantry Category:Units of American Origin